The Little Boy
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Chris is a baby. He grows up under Aviva's hands, but once he reaches high school, things change... Read And Review! And BTW, I haven't been updating because it's the end of the semester and I've been extra busy. Hopefully, I'll update a lot by winter break. Yet again, sorry for the waits. :)


Hey Aviva?" "Yea MK?" "Shouldn't my brother be up now? I mean, it is 10." "I'll go wake him up." "Kay." Martin said, turning back to his video game.

"Chris?" She opened the door, and she saw something squirming under the covers, crying. "Chris? Is that you?" She took the cover off, and gasped. "H-He's a BABY!" "Sup?" Martin asked, eyeing the baby in her arms. Chris settled down, and as if he knew Aviva was going to take care of him, he snuggled into a little ball. "Your brother is a baby Martin." "Sure!" He laughed, "You probably just had a kid with him, and forgot!" "I would know if I had a kid." "Sure! I need proof!" "Ok." She took him down to the lab, and laid him down on the table. "I'm sorry Chris. I know,it hurts, but the veins in your arm are still to teeny weeny!" She inserted the needle in to his forehead, and Chris squirmed. "I'm sorry Chris." He began crying, and Aviva, as if an instinct, picked him up and rocked him. "There there, don't cry Chris. Estas bien." She kissed his forehead, and Chris laughed. She plucked a hair out of his tiny head, and Chris laughed again. His happy laughter made Aviva smile, when Martin came in.

Chris had fallen asleep on her arms, his head resting on her shoulder, and was sucking his pacifier Aviva had given him. "So, is my Lil' brother ok?" "Yea, lemme just access my program... And done! Here's Chris' recent DNA!" "Wow, uh, he's 4 months." "What?!" "Yea Aviva, he seems to think your his mother." "I'm not." "I know you're not. I'm saying he likes you." "Oh." "You're his mother." Before Aviva could object Martín left, closing the door.

The next day...

Good morning Chris." She rubbed her eyes, and smiled at Chris, then gasped. He was no more than a few minutes old! "Chris!" Martin came into the room, and was smiling. His regression will stop there, and he'll grow up like a boy, but if at any point he has sex with you, he'll automatically grow into the age he is supposed to be." "How do you know Martin?" "Zach told me." "Uh, I'll trust ya this time." He left, and Aviva picked up the little Chris, and he curled up like a little ball, grabbing on to Aviva, and sucking his pacifier. Since Chris' clothes fit him a little big, she dug into a box with his baby things, and found his bottle and his pjs. She dressed him, and Chris woke up, crying. "You hungry?" She set him down on the playpen next to her desk, and filled it with his formula. She helped him by grabbing on to the bottle, and making sure he didn't squirm alot.

Later that day, she was trying to work on something, when Chris began crying. "What's wrong Chris?" "Feed him." "Why?" "Because he's hungry." "Ok." She put the bottle in his mouth, but he pushed it away. "No? Then what do you want?" "He wants you to breastfeed him." "What?! Not a chance Martin!" He began to laugh, and walked away. Chris looked at her curiously, and wondered if she would feed him or not. Chris continued crying, and she gave up, she put the blanket over Chris, and fixed her shirt so he could drink from her. "So, ya gave up on Chris?" "Yup." Martin watched her, and smiled. She was Chris' perfect mother. When Chris finished drinking, Martin was outside, and she brought Chris to him. "Here MK." "What?" "He's your brother." But as soon as she handed him to Martin, he began to cry. "Aviva he wants to be in ur arms..." He handed her back Chris, and Chris yawned and slept. "Aww... Aviva he loves you..." "Uhm... Well..." "You have a way with kids Aviva..." "I don't know..." "Just look at him Aviva... He likes being in ur arms... He likes it when you breastfeed him... He loves you so much..." Chris stirred, and Aviva rocked him. "Shhh..." She patted his back, and he cried. "Shhh... Shhh... Chris it ok... Don't cry baby..." Chris cried harder, and Aviva sighed. "Chris please stop crying..." She got his pacifier, and dropped some water on it, and put it in his mouth. He sucked it with teary eyes, and Aviva wiped his tears away. "No llores mijo..." Chris fell asleep again, and Martin smiled. "Aww..."

A couple of months later, Aviva watched Chris crawl around in his playpen, trying to look for a way out. "Chris I'm not letting you out... You're a tiny trouble maker when I let you crawl out..." Chris sat up, and Aviva smiled. "Chris you learned to sit up!" Chris giggled, and clapped. "Good boy..." Chris grinned, and Aviva giggled. She picked him up, and sat Chris on her lap. She opened up Microsoft word, and Chris giggled. She set it to a blank page, and Chris played with the keyboard. He slammed his hands on the letters, creating nonsense and Aviva smiled. "You're learning how to type Chris..." He looked at her, and spelled his name out on the laptop. "Chris?" He looked up at her, and pointed to the screen. "Chris." Chris giggled, and slammed the keyboard with his little hands again. "You're having fun aren't you..."

A couple of years later, it was the first day of kindergarten. Chris held onto Aviva, and Aviva almost had to drag him. "Come on Chris..," "No mommy!" "Oh come on Chris you have to learn!" When they finally made it to the classroom, Chris was behind her legs. "Mommy I don't want to go!" "Come on get inside there are many other kids your age here... Go make some new friends..." "No mommy I want to stay with you!" She tried to get him in, but he wouldn't budge. "Come on Chris get in!" The teacher reassured Chris he would be ok, and led him to the toys, where other kids where. Aviva smiled, and waved. "See you after school Chris..." She walked away, and Chris sat down on the rug. He watched the other kids play, when a kid hit him with a block. He began to cry, and everyone laughed. "You're such a baby! No one cries in kindergarten!" Chris hid in the corner, and the teacher came up to him. "What's wrong Chris?" "They made fun of me because I got hit by a block!" He cried, and the teacher hugged him. "Don't worry Chris you will be ok... Were did the block hit you?" "On the back..." She touched his back, and smiled. "You're ok Chris... Need me to call your mom?" "No..." He shook his head, and curled up in the corner. He watched the class play, and felt left out.

He played with a toy car, and sighed to himself. "I want to play with the other kids... Mommy was wrong... No one likes me..." He sat down, and he watched the class learn. The teacher smiled at him, and gave him a paper. "Do you know how to write numbers?" "Yes...mommy taught me." "Well then write 1-50..." Soon he was done, and saw it was lunch time. He walked nervously to the end table, and ate his lunch Aviva gave him. Soon some 4th graders came up to him, and smirked. "Why aren't you with the little babies?" "Because they don't like me... Want a cookie?" He gave a cookie to the boy, and he smiled. "Thanks kid." Chris moved to another table, and sat lonely.

During English, he hid in the corner. At the end of the day, Aviva came to pick up Chris. The teacher told her he was in the corner of the room, and she picked him up. "Mommy!" He hugged her tightly, and Aviva smiled. "Why are you in the corner?" The teacher frowned, and spoke. "He was bullied the whole day... Poor Chris he must be terrified..." "But why?" "I don't know... They're a nice class I don't know why they would tease poor Chris..."

The next day, Chris refused to go to school. "No mommy I don't want to!" "Why not?" "Because they hurt my feelings!" He cried, and Aviva hugged him."Chris just give it some time... Maybe things will get better..."

It was the first day of middle school... Aviva led him to the front door, and smiled. "Good luck son..." "But mom I don't want to!" "Come on son you can do it." He entered nervously, and cried. "What's wrong son?" She looked inside, and saw everyone pointing at him and laughing. "Look its the geek from Creek!" "That's enough! I'm sick and tired of having Chris coming home with some new cut every day! What's wrong with kids these days?! He can't be himself no more? I try my best to be a good mother, but I can also protect my son from bullies ever since he began kindergarten! Can't you guys have any respect for a fellow student?!" "Mom... No its ok..." "No son..." She walked over to a kid taller than her, and smirked. "Oh look its the weirdo from cresciendo..." "Hey no one came up with that name!" "Well I just did!" She grabbed Chris' hand, and he hugged her. "Mom its ok... Just go home and pretend none of this happened... Please... I can manage on my own..." The cop smiled at her, and shook her hand. "You're a great mother... I've never seen a mother so cautious of her young child..."

The day went on, and Chris felt lonely. That afternoon Aviva picked him up, and took him to lunch. "I'm sorry Chris about the morning's fiasco..." "Its ok mom... It felt kind of good to know you are there for me no matter what..." "And I always will son..." She kissed his cheek, and Chris blushed.

Soon Chris became a high schooler... He came home one day after school to find Aviva alone. "What's up mom?" "Huh? Oh nothing..." "Why are you alone?" "I don't know..." She shrugged, and Chris smiled. "Mom I learned about sex today..." "Interesting..." "No really... Why do I feel horny if I see something like sex?" "I don't know... Its your hormones..." "Oh... Because I feel horny now..." Aviva giggled, and Chris pulled her closer. "Uh son..." She looked behind, and smiled. "What are you doing?" "Mom wanna see what I learned?" "Um no I'm fine..." "Come on mom... Just this once..." She heard her pants unbuckle, and Chris smiled. "Come on mom..." He led her to his room, and locked the door. "Mom... Wanna see me naked?" "Oh god..." She murmured, and Chris handcuffed her to the bed. He took off his clothes, and took off his boxers, revealing his dick. Aviva tried to pry off the handcuffs, but Chris took off her clothes with his mouth. "Come on mom you will like it..." She closed her eyes, and Chris smiled. "Mom get ready..." He slid in her slowly, and Aviva moaned. He humped, and Aviva turned bright red. Why was chris doing this to her? What was his reason?


End file.
